


Everything's the good with you

by orphan_account



Series: College proposals [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Nude Photos, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry scoffed, “Which I said would be romantic-“</p><p>“Which I said you were an idiot because who would want to go to a wedding where they’d just get soaked, honestly Harold-“</p><p>“I’m not an idiot, I thought it was nice-“ Louis cut him off with a finger to his lips and a mumbled ‘shush shush shush, love. Shush.’ Harry just smiled under his tiny finger and nodded, letting Louis continue.</p><p>Or Louis meets Harry's family and there's a proposal in there somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's the good with you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a part two to my earlier fic, "What's a function" which you don't have to read both but part 1 is basically the stories Niall tells Anne and Gemma about how he met Harry.
> 
> If you read the notes at the end you can see the ring Harry used to propose.
> 
> Also, im sorry this isn't the part two of my series 'im pregnant harry dammit' but alot of you were forcing me to write it and it stressed me out so i needed a break, out came this little number!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this while you wait for part 2 of iphd which im 18k deep in! xx

To say Harry was nervous was by far the dumbest understatement you could’ve made, but you’d also be wrong to say he was doubtful. He knew Anne was going to love whoever he did, and besides how could someone not love Louis anyway? Have you met him? Damn. 

 

Okay so besides the fact that Harry thought he was sex on legs; he was also the funniest, wittiest, most charming human to ever breath. Besides John Krasinski because that man could do things, god. And he was almost positive Louis thought more highly of Danny Zuko than he did Harry, but that’s cool. It’s whatever. Harry totally didn’t attempt to dress like him for Halloween last year.

 

But Louis totally did fall directly to his knees when he saw him.

 

He couldn’t believe it had taken two years to finally getting around bringing Louis home to his mother, but he supposed when you and your long-term boyfriend were buying a small house in Florida together you kind of had to introduce him to the rentals.

 

Gemma had even flown in for the event as well, bringing her little baby boy Evan and Niall. Harry still got a little hot tempered at the fact that Niall had been dating his sister under his nose for the past four years and no one bothered to tell him. But. He really liked Evan so, he guessed forgiveness was a good thing.

 

Harry had packed Louis bags for him and forced Niall to talk him through how pleasant and welcoming the Style’s family really were. But Louis’ palms were sweating and his breathing was labored when they began the drive to Manchester from Wolverhampton College.

 

They were set to graduate in three months and settle down in South America in the rear of Florida. A small city named Fort Myers they both immediately fell in love with when they spent all summer there last year, going through all the theme parks residing in Orlando just for both of them to admit leaving sounded dreadful. So they spent the last month of their break driving around and exploring the rest of Florida instead of going to Homes Chapel, Harry refused to pick up his mothers calls until two months later; pretending he had no idea what she was even talking about.

 

“Louis I’m not going to hold your hand anymore if you don’t stop it, my hand is soaked to be quite honest with you dear.” Harry yanked his hand out of Louis’ and wiped it off on his jeans dramatically. Louis scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly but still wiped his hands on his jacket under his arms.

 

“Louis smile please, we’re happy to meet Harry’s lovely family, remember?” and honestly he sometimes felt like he was dealing with a child, but that’s because Louis refused to act like anything even resembling a twenty three year old. “I will pull this car over and spank you young man!”

 

Louis made a guttural noise from the back of his throat, “If I shake your mum’s hand with a boner I’m going to kill myself Harry, literally. From your ceiling fan. In your childhood room. With your sister’s old jump rope.”

 

“What if my sister doesn’t have a jump rope anymore?”

 

“Then I’ll stab myself with your action figures until I bleed to death, and don’t say you didn’t have action figures Harold because yes you fucking did. Don’t even try,” Harry rolled his eyes, “I didn’t have action figures! …I had Barbies. And baby dolls.”

 

Louis smacked his head against the dashboard, leaning over and pinching Harry’s inner thigh. “You’re the biggest gay I’ve ever met.”

 

“You met Nick Grimshaw though?” Louis cackled, gripping his sides and kissing Harry’s cheek as he pulled his blanket tighter around himself. Okay it was actually Harry’s blanket now that he looked at it. And so was the tee shirt he had on, but it’s whatever. 

 

“Yeah he’s fucking annoying as shit,” Louis giggled as Harry frowned at the road, switching his turn signal on. “Okay he’s actually pretty cool, but that dumb ass gay alliance club he runs makes me want to shove pencils up my nose. Like please shut the fuck up, you’re like thirty.”

 

“I think it’s nice!” Harry rolled down the windows and typed in the passcode to open the community gate, Louis’ heart pounding in his chest. He checked himself over in the mirror; fluffing his hair and double checking his zipper was done up.

 

“That’s because you were a part of it when we were first dating, thank god I got you out of there. Don’t know what you’d do without me to be honest with you Haz.” He rolled up his dark wash jeans and shoved his tiny feet into a pair of old black Vans.

 

After a few minutes of twists and turns and three heart attacks on Louis’ account, Harry finally pulled in front of a two story house, putting the car into park. He turned to the panicking Louis next to him and gripped his jaw in both his hands, “I’d be nowhere without you, sweetie pie, you’re everything to me okay? I love you more than anything on the entire planet baby. But in order for us to go anywhere like Florida or weddings or babies, you have to meet my family love. Okay? Can you do that for me?”

 

Harry rubbed his thumb across Louis’ cheek, smiling reassuringly as he waited for Louis’ timid nod. He mumbled a ‘good’ and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and smiling once more before taking out the keys and getting out of the car. He rounded to the opposite side and pulled open Louis’ door for him, having to grab the boy by the hand and physically pull him out before he finally climbed out.

 

They grabbed a bag each only for Harry to tug the duffle out of Louis’ arms and nod him towards the door. Louis hesitantly knocked on the chipped door, wringing his hands and stepping behind Harry’s figure before the door swung open; the smell of mince pies and something sweet wafting outside.

 

A woman much taller than Louis with dark hair and familiar dimples opened the door, smiling hugely and nearly screaming when she saw the two. “Harry! You’re home! How I’ve missed you so much baby! Gemma arrived yesterday; they’re just in the living room.” 

 

She helped Harry set down his bags by the front of the door, and taking him into her arms in a tight hug, “Hey ma, missed you.”

 

He pulled back, kissing her cheek before turning around and pulling Louis forward by the waist. Anne smiled warmly at him, taking him into a hug; “Oh you must be Louis! I’ve heard so much from Niall and god Harry never stops talking about you!”

 

“Thank you Mrs. Styles for inviting me, it’s good to meet you.” He hugged back hesitantly, a frown instantly settling on his face as one on hers did.

 

“Sorry um, we hug here… sorry I probably should’ve asked.” Harry laughed and squeezed her arm. 

 

“He’s just nervous mum, trust me when you get to know him he doesn’t leave you alone. How I got stuck with him, the leech.” Harry punched Louis’ in the shoulder jokingly.

 

“Hey bugger off you tit,” He shoved Harry back in the chest before quickly turning to Anne who just smiled and pointed an accusing finger.

 

“Gemma is going to love you.” She led them into the kitchen where a steaming homemade pie of some sort sat, cooling down. “By the way, call me Anne.” 

 

A loud laughter rang from the living room, at what could only be Niall. Louis gasped loudly before rushing to the sound, the last time he saw Niall was a year and a half ago when the boy graduated and moved somewhere in Ireland with Harry’s sister. Louis somehow never happened to meet her because she had finished college off a few years prior but he’d heard enough and seen enough pictures from Harry.

 

When he ran into the living room Niall was sat on the couch watching as a young woman he recognized as Gemma played with a fussing little boy who looked like Niall’s nephew Leo he had met a few years back.

 

“Niall!” He couldn’t help but shout; the other man jumped from the couch and sprinted over to him; taking him in his arms and spinning him around the room laughing gleefully. 

 

“Louis! Mate I haven’t seen you in ages, god I’ve missed you like hell!”

 

Louis giggled as Niall finally set him back on the floor, kissing both his cheeks only for Harry to come in and wrap his arms around Louis’ middle. “Hey fuck off he’s mine. How many times have I told you this before James?”

 

“Nice to see you haven’t changed a bit, you old twat.” Louis frowned, pushing at Niall’s chest as he settled back into Harry’s embrace, “Hey only I get to name call Hazzie.”

 

“God all we need is Zayn and Liam and it’s like the old days god, I’ve missed you guys!” Niall enveloped the two in a hug, Louis ending up lost somewhere in the middle.

 

“Yeah can’t breathe, can you not?” Louis peeped, voice muffled by Niall’s sweater.

 

Once Niall finally let go, Harry stayed put behind him, kissing up his neck and biting at his ear. “Harry god get a room, get off you git.” Louis pushed the larger boy away while blushing like mad as Gemma cackled on the floor.

 

“Just met you and I love you already.” She rose to her feet and offered a hand. “Hi love, Gemma. You’re Louis I’m guessing.”

 

He took her hand and winked only for Harry to pinch his bum. Louis whipped round and pinched at all four of Harry’s nipples and Harry put him in a head lock and Louis kicked at his shins and Harry tackled him to the floor and sat on his chest and Louis punched his stomach and Harry pulled at his hair.

 

Niall rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch, taking Evan into his lap, “Glad to see you two haven’t changed one bit.”

 

“This is normal?” Gemma nearly yelled over the two boys shrieking, Anne coming into the kitchen confused only to laugh when she saw the two boys wrestling around the carpet. 

 

“Aw true love at its finest eh?” She sighed, giggling as Louis yelped a loud, “I hate you Harry!” as her son bite at his boyfriend’s arm. “Ugh you disgust me,” Louis stuck his tongue out at the taller boy, Harry smiling finally and leaning down and kissing the scowl right off his face. Louis removed his hands from Harry’s shirt and put them around his neck lightly.

 

“Love you lots,” Harry mumbled happily as Gemma snorted.

 

“Really? That’s a shame. Can’t stand you,”

 

“Hmm, that’s awkward.”

 

**

 

Later that night when Louis was playing with Evan, Harry couldn’t help but let his heart break into a million pieces and offer it to Louis. He ran a thumb across Louis’ cheek as he cooed over the small baby. “Want one Lou?”

 

Louis smiled at him, nodding hopelessly. “Yeah, a couple hundred actually. If that’s okay.”

 

“That’s fine, when we go to Florida we can have dozens of teeny Louis and Harry babies.”

 

“Teeny? Oh no, you’ve got it all wrong Harold. No, they must be the fattest babies you’ve ever seen. I’m talking ten pounders, I won’t settle for less.” And Harry could’ve laughed but he knew Louis was completely serious, they already knew when they moved they were going to start trying for a few babies. They had already talked about this months ago.  
“Yeah? You gonna push that out?”

 

“Course, baby Alexandra Johannah.”

 

“What if it’s a boy, what are we meant to do then?” Harry smiled fondly as Louis’ eyes started to mist over, smiling happily at the idea of little baby Styles’ running around.

 

“You can name the boy darling.”

 

Harry tapped his chin in mock concentration, well aware that everyone was just staring at them. “We’ll have to name him BJ-“

 

“You’re hopeless Harold.”

 

“What? Bernard Jonas? Get your head out of the gutter!”

 

“I will not name our child BJ or Bernard for that matter. No.”

 

“So you two definitely want kids eh?” Gemma asked, smiling at them from behind her wrist.

 

“Oh yes, lots,” Harry smiled, arm around Louis’ shoulders as he set Evan in Niall’s lap and curled into Harry’s side. “After we move to Florida then we will have a beautiful sunny wedding-“

 

“But not in the summer or spring though because in Florida it just rains at random times of the day in the summer-“ Louis interrupted, face pinched in a sour expression.

 

Harry scoffed, “Which I said would be romantic-“

 

“Which _I_ said you were an idiot because who would want to go to a wedding where they’d just get soaked, honestly Harold-“

 

“I’m not an idiot, I thought it was nice-“ Louis cut him off with a finger to his lips and a mumbled ‘shush shush shush, love. Shush.’ Harry just smiled under his tiny finger and nodded, letting Louis continue.

 

“So I said autumn but Harry said he doesn’t want leaves in his hair which is ridiculous because it doesn’t do that in Florida! So we agreed on winter, because the lowest it gets there is the seventies during winter so.”

 

They both finally looked at everyone else who were just staring, Niall looked fed up; he had to sit through all over this years ago and listen to them talk about every single detail when they were younger. So did Zayn but he was intent to listen and give his two cents when they couldn’t agree on an insignificant detail. Like if the napkins should be cloth or paper, or have floral designs on them or not.

 

Anne looked like she may die of happiness, watching her son fawn over the love of his life while the tiny boy just sassed him about. And Gemma was trying not to let her smile show from behind her hand.

 

“Mom you okay?” Harry asked worriedly, tears building up in her eyes.

 

She laughed, “Yes of course I’m okay. Just, you’re quite bossy aren’t you?” She pointed at Louis who blushed deeply and looked down at his hands. 

 

Harry groaned loudly as he nearly yelled, “Oh my god you have no idea!” As Niall laughed hysterically.

 

Louis slapped Harry in the thigh, frowning. “Well you’re stupid,” He mumbled, crossing his arms like a child. He stuck his tongue out when Harry giggled and tried to apologize.

 

“It’s not bad Louis just,” Anne continued carefully. “Harry has always been what I guess you could call a ‘free bird’ and he’s never really focused on anything to long… it’s nice to see that someone can ground him and keeps him here. And obviously he’s been focused on having a life with you for a while and I don’t know, just, you work so well for him.  
"I was always afraid he’d end up with someone who didn’t know how to handle him when he got fussy or wanted to go somewhere or do something outrageous; someone who would just let him go. But I can see that you’d either slap some sense into him, quite literally probably. Or go with him. And it’s just so wonderful, you’re so wonderful, Louis.”

 

Louis sat there dumbstruck at her speech, Harry gripping his shoulder and kissing his hair but all he could think of was ‘you work so well for him’ because that’s exactly how Louis had worded it. When they got in a row and Louis wondered why he even forgave Harry but remembered, it was because Harry worked for him. He kept him solid and happy and gave him a little bit of his own free sense that Anne had mentioned and he needed it. He needed Harry.

 

“I never really thought about what –what I ever did for Harry. I just knew what he did for me…” Louis took a deep breath and focused on a stray string of Harry’s jeans on the inner seam. “He is so care free and I care about everything, and when I care too much he’s always there so tell me to shut up about what everyone else wants. He always asks me, what do you want? And I just-“

 

Harry interrupted softly, taking Louis’ hand away from the string and into his own. “You always give the same answer… You always answer ‘you’.”

 

Louis nodded, looking up at the boy looming over him, “Yeah. You.”

 

They both smiled at each other for a while until Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder happily. When he looked up Anne was smiling, a few tears had fallen already and Gemma just handed her a tissue, rolling her eyes.

 

Niall looked hardly unfazed to say the least, “Hey Harry, remember when I first met you! Ha!” He set his son down on the floor as he started cackling, Louis rolling his eyes.

 

“Yes Niall we remember that story but we’d love it if you shut your trap,” Louis snapped, face painted bright pink as Harry giggled into his hair.

 

“Awe, I want to hear!” Anne clapped delightedly and Gemma smirked before agreeing. “You really really don’t,” Harry mumbled.

 

“Oh well Harry was just giving Louis an old um… Bernard Jonas if you’d like.” Gemma joined in with Niall on laughing, Anne groaning into her hands.

 

“Now Niall why would telling your mother-in-law that story ever sound like a good idea?” Louis muttered from behind his hands, Harry burying himself in Louis’ neck.

 

“What? Me and Zayn like that story, and if I remember correctly so did you. Ran around all fucking day yelling ‘I came and you didn’t I came and you didn’t’ didn’t you?” Harry groaned because yeah Louis had but god he was going to punch Niall. “That was over two years ago, in his defense.”

 

Anne groaned once more before reaching over and whacking Niall on the back of the head, “I thought I was some cute romantic story you sick pervert!”

 

“That’s technically not the exact story, cause I met him for like two seconds a few hours prior, which is kind of cute.”

 

“Okay tell that story Niall honestly.” Louis moaned.

 

“Okay okay well like a few weeks before I met him Louis had asked him if they wanted to study for finals together-“

 

“Oh god you’re going to tell the embarrassing parts ugh!”

 

“Shush shush,” Niall commanded as Louis buried his face in his hands. “He asked if they could study and so like during those two weeks before their cute little study date; Louis was like a stalker physco. He like sat by his phone for three days wondering if texting Harry was creepy or not until I finally had to press send on a message he typed up on the first day of sitting.

 

Then when Harry agreed to going out for coffee Louis spent three hours trying to find something wear, he said something like “Is it like business casual or friend casual” and I said “Louis who the fuck cares,” and then he hit me with a shoe. I remember that part quite clearly. 

 

So when he got back from coffee, every time he sat on his bed squeezing a pillow and screaming into it about how dreamy Harry was, “He has the cutest curls” and “oh my god have you seen his face hes so ugggggh!” for like an entire week. Then he started walking Harry to classes and every single time he was late to his class, every time! Yet he still did it.

 

And then when Harry came over to study, oh my god, me and Zayn were there and he had like maybe fifty pens and highlighters out and he even made his bed. Louis doesn’t make his bed for anyone, not even when his mom would come and visit. And then when Harry knocked on the door Louis like sprinted to the door and did that thing you see people in movies do, but you didn’t really think they did them? He legit fixed his clothes, sprayed himself all over again with more cologne and even did the whole like deep breath thing before opening the door. It was pitiful. But then you’ve heard the story of when Zayn and I returned from the pub so obviously it worked out for the princess in the end.”

 

By the time he was finished everyone was cackling and Louis’ face was buried in between Harry’s legs, mumbling a chorus of ‘I hate you I hate you I hate you.’

 

Harry finally contained himself to giggles and ran a hand through Louis’ hair, smiling down at the lump of a boy. “Hey, when we get back to school, you can ask Jade about how I pined over you for half a year before you talked to me?”

 

“You’re just lying to make me feel better! Stop talking you’re making it worse you dickhead.” He half heartedly landed a punch at Harry’s gut and looked up at him frowning.  
“Am not,”

 

“Are too, and no Harry ‘m not going to play this game with you so don’t you dare repeat it.”

 

“You’re hopeless sometimes, I swear.”

 

“Me?” Louis sat up straight, pointing a finger to his chest in disbelief. Harry smiled fondly and took his face in both his hands, “you.” He leaned in and kissed his lips lightly, and then his nose. Louis just rolled his eyes and pushed Harry away, “Yeah I liked you but then I got to know you and now ugh can’t stand you lot.”

 

Harry nodded furiously and said something about how much he hates Louis, all the while just pulling him closer. 

 

Gemma clapped her hands together and stood up offering anyone tea, asking Harry to help once everyone raised a hand. 

 

“I quite like him,” She said as she made her mother’s cuppa and her own. “He’s funny, quite a lot like myself if I don’t say so.”

 

Harry nodded, handing Gemma the milk from the fridge. “Mum said you’d like him as soon as he opened his mouth. His fat mouth might I add.”

 

Gemma chuckled and knocked their hips together, “So? Where’s the ring? Whose proposing then?”

 

He chuckled before patting his front pocket where she now noticed a small bulge sitting; she clasped a hand over her mouth before whisper shouting her head off. “Let me see, let me see!”

 

“No, you can see in a few days.” He winked, made Louis’ cup and went into the living room to sit back with Louis.

 

Louis kissed him once, twice, three times once he was handed the steaming cup, blushing like he had only meant to give him one kiss which he probably had. “Thank you, babe.” Harry just nodded and smiled, pulling Louis into his side.

 

“Harry isn’t that the shirt I gave you for Christmas three years ago?” Gemma was pointing at the shirt that was practically hanging off Louis’ shoulders when they looked up. Louis blushed and hid his face behind his cuppa, mumbling a few thousand apologizes.

 

Niall laughed quietly into his mug, Evan resting in his lap and looking on the verge of sleep, “One thing you have to get used to with them is seeing Louis drown in Harry’s clothes and seeing Harry in Louis’ shirts that look like they were painted on his skin.”

 

Louis sighed, looking down at the faded Nirvana shirt that he swore was in his drawer this morning, not Harry’s. “I don’t know, I don’t do the laundry so don’t blame me for what is put in my drawer and what ends up on my body.”

 

“Barely even dresses himself,” Harry muttered into his cup, rolling his eyes like he couldn’t believe he had to quite literally dress his boyfriend most days; Louis too stubborn to get out of bed and get ready for class.

 

Louis pinched his thigh and snickered when Harry dripped tea down his front. Anne smiled at the two as she sipped on her own, watching them bicker like an old couple and yeah she could see how Harry liked this boy.

 

He was funny, sweet, endearing, grounding, and definitely good looking. Not to mention he had almost every quality that Harry didn’t, he was quick and snappy, careful and precise and he had holes for Harry to fill. He was lazy and unorganized so Harry picked up his slack and cleaned up after him and he was so tiny and little and Harry was so tall and massive for only twenty and they just looked like they fit together so closely on that huge couch. 

 

“I think me and Lou are going to head up, had a bit of a drive today, if that’s okay with everyone?” Harry asked absentmindedly as he gathered their bags and took Louis’ hand in his, dragging him up from the couch. 

 

Anne nodded politely; watching them as they went upstairs and listening to Louis tell Harry about how embarrassing his childhood room probably was and Harry giggling at his presumptions. She remembered Harry’s small twin bed and posters of half naked men pinned to his walls, textbooks littered all over his desk and his old collection of the babysitters club gathered on a display shelf in the corner. She remembered his old New Kids on the Block dolls sitting proudly on his desk and a poster taped behind them and most importantly his first cabbage patch doll sitting up straight against his pillows on the light pink duvet tucked into his mattress. 

 

**

 

Everyone tried to pretend they didn’t hear Louis’ high whines of ‘please’ and Harry’s low pitched grunts of ‘I love you so much’ around four in the morning, old box spring squeaking like crazy.

 

**

 

Niall laughed when he joined Harry in the bathroom around seven the next day to brush his teeth and poked at the scratch marks going down his shirtless back. “Quite feisty isn’t he?” Harry said as he chuckled, toothpaste running down his chin.

 

“Yeah, heard you guys at like the ass crack of fucking dawn last night, and don’t think the whole house didn’t either cause trust me, they did.” Niall said smirking as he shoved his own toothbrush in his mouth.

 

Harry spit in the sink, wincing as the skin on his back pulled tighter, stretching the cuts. “Sorry mate, he’s quite loud you should know that. Told my fucking mother all about it last night.”

 

“Nah we heard you too brother,” 

 

Harry just shrugged, and rinsed his mouth out with water before walking back into his old room where Louis was softly calling for him to dress him. “Honestly Louis you’re twenty three years old, can’t you dress yourself?” Harry chastised, hands on his hips like a stern mother.

 

Louis frowned looking even more than he was three rather than twenty three, “No Hazzie you do it! Please? I like when you do it, it feels nice to be fussed over…”

 

Harry sighed and pulled out an outfit for himself and his toddler with a faint smile, tugging one of his old sweaters onto Louis’ torso and pulling up a pair of joggers. He put on his own skinny jeans and loose fitting plain white t-shirt.

 

When he looked up Louis had buried himself back under the comforter, head sticking out and smiling cutely as he waited. “What you doing baby doll?” He asked fondly, turning his head to the side.

 

Louis giggled like a school girl and covered his face with the blanket, small tiny squeaks randomly eliciting from underneath the longer Harry waited. 

 

He sighed before crawling over top of the lump of boy and sat on top of him, baby giggles going crazy and he swore he was dating a man child. Pulling back a tiny bit of the comforter Louis squealed and yanked it back over himself. “What are you doing silly goose?” And his only response was more laughter.

 

“If my little Louis doesn’t come out I’m not going to make him tea this morning! He’ll have to do it himself,” He stated matter of factly and couldn’t help but snort when Louis immediately scurried out from under the blanket settled himself in Harry’s lap, winding his arms around his neck firmly. “You going to make me carry you down the stairs?”

 

Louis nodded, head resting against his chest and holding on defiantly.

 

So Harry carried his Khola downstairs and was forced to make both of their cups of teas with Louis’ settled on his hip like a baby. He smiled at Niall and Anne before taking them into the living room and sitting down, Louis finally unwinding from him and moving to be next to him instead, legs resting in his lap.

 

“You are quite the leech aren’t you Louis?” Anne asked as he took her place on the small couch beside theirs.

 

Louis giggled for the umpteenth time that morning and hid his face behind Harry’s shoulder; who just rolled his eyes and petted at his legs. “He’s a bit of a child in the mornings you’ll have to forgive him.”

 

But Anne just smiled and turned towards the TV, shaking her head lightly.

 

**

 

“God do you think you two could not make your sex so public at four in the fucking morning?” Gemma had yelled when she came downstairs, only for Harry to throw a baby toy at her and tell her to ‘fuck off you tosser.’

 

**

 

So Harry took Louis to meet his old friends Ben, Ed, Sophia and Marie who just thought Louis was the cutest tiniest little thing. “Harold, why do you freaks of nature all stick together?” Louis commented as they were all sat at the small pub near Harry’s house.

 

Everyone in the group besides Louis and Ed was over 5”10, Ed still being a few inches taller than his friend’s tiny 5”5 boyfriend. 

 

“Louis you’re just abnormally small, it comes with being a literal Peter Pan,” Louis slapped him over the head as his friends made noises of agreement.

 

“Whatever maybe you should just go fuck yourselves,” He muttered, Harry’s friends looking affronted, mouths hanging open as Harry just giggled. He kissed Louis’ forehead, earning a slap to the cheek which he just smiled at until Louis finally gave in and gave him the smallest smile back and knocked their shoulders together.

 

“You’re quite a dick aren’t you?” Ben asked almost conversationally.

 

“Ben!” Harry hissed, hand wrapping around Louis’ entire thigh. “What the hell?”

 

“Wow Ben, you know, there was this thing someone a really long time started doing, I don’t know if you’ve actually heard of it cause it’s not like a common thing people do; but it’s called sarcasm.” Louis mocked, Ed cackling next to him.

 

“You’re not funny,” Bed scowled.

 

Louis smiled excitedly, smacking a hand on the table as he loudly exclaimed, “Oh so you have heard of it! You obviously know how to use it quite well too, because c’mon I’m hysterical.”

 

Even Sophia and Marie were stifling their giggles behind their bottle of beer, Harry just smiling at him dopily.

 

“Well you’re something,” Ben muttered, taking a long gulp of his own cup.

 

Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist, “My little something though, my tiny lovely.” Louis preened under the attention, letting himself go slack in Harry’s arms and just smiling happily as Harry quite literally squeezed the life out of him.

 

“I quite like you Louis, you’re funny and I think you’re a good fit for Harry.” Ed praised, nodding at the two.

 

Marie snorted, “You left out hot as hell.” And flushed bright red after she realized what she had said. But Louis just cooed at her, thanking her profusely and tried to focus on not getting a boner as Harry nipped and licked at his neck.

 

Louis tuned out after a few minutes of Sophia and Ben reminiscing about their old college days and telling stories like they couldn’t believe they had put a lamp shade of their head when they were younger. To Louis it all sounded a bit juvenile, whispering to Harry about the time they had gotten so drunk at one of their own parties they took each other’s shirts and pants off while making out in front of a flat full of people. They had basically dry fucked for half an hour in their skivvies before looking around the room to see everyone had left, a small note in Zayn’s hand writing, “You’re both fit and all but public sex is only hot to u 2 xx”

 

Harry looked torn between laughing and moaning at the memory, hand tightening on his leg and his eyes slipping shut with a small grin on his lips.

 

Louis looked around the table to make sure no one’s attention was on them before placing his own hand over Harry’s and slowly guiding it further along his leg and leaving it on the inside of his upper thigh. “Want you, Harry,” He breathed hotly into his ear smirking once he heard Harry’s small shudder and felt his thumb press into a faded hickey on his leg.

 

“You’re just riling me up because you know I won’t do anything about it until we get back to school.” Harry gritted, all the while nosing at Louis’ collarbone.

 

“Well maybe when we get there and you do get to react it’ll be better because of the wait?” He kept his voice soft and sweet, using his words instead of his tone to turn Harry on.

 

The boy growled, deep and guttural, “Maybe I could just take you home and fuck you now, no one’s home. Mom went out shopping with Gemma and Niall, let me take you home,” He bit his ear and pulled back, his hand slowly running from his thigh to his crotch. 

 

Louis fit his head into Harry’s neck and groaned small and quiet. “Yeah, yeah, we can be loud too?”

 

Harry palmed him until he was half hard, taking his hand away and gripping his hip, “Yeah as loud as you wish baby.”

 

Louis pulled back; looking at Harry’s blown out pupils, “What about your friends?” he motioned behind him. Harry’s eyes shifted to where he was pointing and he knew Ed was a lot closer to Louis than he was now, the four of them closer together and bent over the table to give the two privacy.

 

He chuckled before taking Louis’ hand in his and standing from the table, “Sorry but we’re going to have to cut this meeting short, we’ll see you guys sometime again before we head back to school.”

 

They all waved and mumbled a chorus of bye’s and nice to meet you’s.

 

**

 

When Harry and Louis finally stumbled through the door they were both fully hard, Louis’ pants tenting comically while Harry’s were too tight to stretch. Harry kissed Louis’s neck as they both shoved their coats off and rushed up stairs to their room, giggling senselessly. 

 

Louis sprawled out on the bed as Harry locked the door; he kicked off his shoes and let Harry tug down his pants. The boy didn’t wait for Louis to kick them off fully before lowering down and mouthing at the bulge in Louis’ briefs. Louis stopped his kicking to get his pants off and buried a hand in Harry’s curls, letting out a satisfied groan.

 

Harry rutted against his shin, reaching up and pushing at Louis’ shirt till the boy took it off and then removed his now wet briefs, throwing his pants to the floor along with them. 

 

Harry fish mouthed a bit at Louis’ cock, nearly purple at the tip, laid out against his small pudgy tummy that he that was adorable but right now just looked hot. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Take a fucking picture it’ll last longer.” He grunted, his hand pulled at Harry’s hair forcefully. Harry looked up at him with doe eyes, mouth ajar and he swore he could see a bit of drool caught at the corner of his lips.

 

“Can I?” He asked, his voice uncharacteristically high and broken. He flushed bright red, clearing his throat and looking back up at the smirking Louis.

 

“Maybe when we’re not in your mother’s house babe,” Louis scratched his fingers along Harry’s scalp, watching him nearly purr into his hand.

 

“Just one,” Harry was pleading but his head had fallen into his hand and his eyes were shut; if he looked back he would’ve seen his hips gyrating against the bed.

 

Louis sighed, “Fine, just one.” He raised a finger to Harry’s nose as the boy was jumping out of the bed. “But it’s going to be with your fancy camera and I better look hot as hell or you’re deleting it and never getting to take another.”

 

So Harry took one picture, and then another, and another and fifteen others before he finally pushed into Louis’ warm and tight hole. He held the Canon about his belly button and aimed it at where they met in the middle, taking a shot before shoving the rest of himself all the way in; Louis screamed loud and high pitched as Harry groaned twice as loud.

 

“So good Lou, so warm and wet with my spit yeah?” Harry said as he slammed his cock in and out of Louis, slow but hard. So so hard, and Louis was aching for more.

 

Wanted Harry to speed up and give him the friction and slick feel of Harry’s cock sliding in and out of his rim, wanted to burn with his orgasm till he had to check he wasn’t literally on fire.

 

But this was good too, he felt peaceful yet destructive at the same time, slow and passionate as Harry took his time but fierce and invincible as Harry was taking no mercy with it.

 

Louis reached his finger between his cheeks and spread his pointer and middle around Harry’s cock so he could feel where they met, where they were connected. 

 

“God Harry you’re so big,” He yelled, and he would never get used to Harry’s size. “Ugh, yeah faster please faster?”

 

He knew he sounded too hopeful, to willing to chop off a limb for it. He just might.

 

“ No,” Harry said sternly, not changing his motions of slowly fucking him into hell. Louis might chop one of Harry’s limbs off instead.

 

He sat up on his elbows, giving himself leverage, and began fucking himself down on Harry’s cock, fast and just what he needed. He yelled like a maniac, Harry slamming repeatedly into his spot every time before Harry pulled out all together.

 

“Louis I told you no!” Harry boomed, looking very unpleased with Louis, finally setting the camera back on the bed. 

 

“Yeah?” Louis grinned, knowing what he was doing to Harry. Not giving into the little sub Harry was silently asking him to be. “Punish me then, show me I’m a bad boy.” He gritted his teeth seethingly, chopping his teeth at Harry like a little dog.

 

“Turn over on your stomach or I’ll-“

 

Louis flipped over, immediately popping his ass out and offering it to Harry before cutting him off, “You’re gonna what? Spank me?”

 

And just like that, a sharp smack sounded and suddenly Louis’ bum was on fire on the left cheek. He flinched away, gritting his teeth and hissing at the pain before it bloomed into a beautiful pleasure.

 

He propped himself back up and bumped his bum against Harry’s thigh until another slap was delivered, he moaned this time; loud and almost deep. Well deep for Louis.

 

“Oh, again Harry, please spank me again,” Slap. “And again,” Slap. “Oh please another.” This time Harry really got him good, he could feel his skin swelling at the blow already.

 

“Enough,” Harry ordered, “You’re being greedy.” 

 

And Louis screamed louder than he ever has as Harry shoved himself inside Louis quickly, not giving him even a second to welcome it before he was pounding into him, fast and hard and god so good. 

 

Louis sounded like a broken record, “Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry” He stuttered at every thrust.

 

Harry gripped onto his shoulder with one hand and traced over the slap marks with light fingertips with the other, panting and grunting as he speed up. He felt the warm building in his stomach, crawling down to his groin as Louis clenched around him sporadically. 

 

He stopped his thrusts, moving his hips in tight circles inside of Louis until it became too much and Louis was panting so hard Harry thought he might pass out. “Stop, stop, please,” Louis begged, burying his face into the cool sheets. “Ugh, so good Harry I don’t want to come just yet. Just-“

 

“I’ll give you a minute,” Harry swallowed, running his hands up and down Louis’ lower back muscles and tried to catch his own breath, not quite wanting this to end either. He leaned down, careful not to move his hips, and kissed along Louis’ spine softly. “Just breathe, you’re doing so good beautiful.”

 

He twirled his fingers around the risen skin on Louis’ bottom, hot under his finger and he could hear Louis exhale softly, Harry’s cool fingers soothing it a bit. “Okay move, please,”

 

But Harry pulled out, gently flipping Louis over before he could protest, the mood in the room had changed courses and Harry didn’t want to fuck Louis into the mattress anymore. Didn’t want him to burn in pleasure or scream at hard aching thrusts, he wanted to make love to Louis. Wanted to hear his tiny whimpers and moans of satisfaction, most of all wanted to look him in the eye as he took a part of him and Louis gave it away to him.

 

Louis settled against the sheets, motions slow and still as his eyes met Harry’s, “Want to love you, Lou,” He murmured.

 

Louis pulled him down and held him against his chest, kissed his ear before whispering, “You do, now just show me how much.” So Harry kissed his shoulder and slowly pushed into Louis, easily settling inside him but he stayed still for a while; drinking him in and nosing along his neck.

 

He sat up a little bit and moved his hips in slow soft motions out halfway and back in continuously, Louis’ eyes slipped shut heavily. This kind of sex was his favorite, he loved being rough and being desperate and feeling Harry being so in control but he loved both of them submitting to the other. Neither of them thinking as themselves as more powerful but both of them wanting to show the other how much they loved them, how much they wanted to hand over.

 

He sighed quietly, as Harry hit his prostate but it was so different then before; he hit it softly and stayed there for a bit before pulling out and doing the same thing, it was pretty. 

 

That’s how he felt, pretty and calm and just good.

 

Harry leaned back down and kissed along his neck to his collarbones, light loving kisses along his hot skin. Louis whimpered, turning his head so his cheek rested against Harry’s. “Going to- uh,” Louis was cut off by Harry biting into his neck and sucking. “Gonna come Haz.”

 

Harry licked at his neck before pulling back and connecting their lips, he thrust into Louis three more times before Louis’ mouth fell open and a small broken off whine came out as he came hard between them. Harry speed up a small fraction and dragged two fingers in the puddles of come, he dipped them into Louis’ mouth who sucked hard and swallowed all Harry offered him.

 

Once Louis pulled back and licked over his fingers once, it was all Harry needed to spill into him, coming in off spurts before coming to a complete stop. He hovered over Louis panting, “Love you, a lot Louis.”

 

“I want to marry you, like all the time,” Louis said, and yeah that was basically the same thing, right? Harry smiled and nodded his agreement.

 

Once he pulled out and cleaned both of them off with his tee shirt, he took Louis into his chest and cuddled up behind him. And yeah it was only three o’clock but what’s the harm in a nice nap?

 

**

 

When Harry woke up it was to Louis begging him to wash him up because, “I’m all sticky and greasy and you have a bath tub!” Harry chuckled because yeah a bath would be lovely together but also hey why does he have to wash Louis. When he said this to Louis, he slapped Harry’s chest and said “Because I have swollen butt cheeks and it’s your fault.”

 

“You said to!”

 

“No, I just said ‘what are you going to do? Spank me?’ like I didn’t tell you that you _had_ to smack me, I was just asking if you were going to!” Louis shrugged, feigning complete innocence. 

 

Harry laughed, loud and unabashed, and lightly pushed a strand of hair out of Louis’ face and kissing his forehead. “Okay, okay.” So he took Louis into the bathroom and they spent an hour splashing each other like children and washing each other’s hair, Harry getting sidetracked for half an hour with bubbles.

 

When they finally cleaned up and Louis’ blow dried both of their hair, the smaller boy literally had to push Harry down the stairs to get him to join his family for dinner. “OH MY GOD!” Anne shrieked when Harry landed at the bottom of the staircase with an oomph.

 

Louis just stood at the top giggling as Harry starfished below him with a dopey grin. Gemma and Niall were bent over cackling at the two of them while Anne asked a million questions per minute.

 

“Are you okay? Did you fall? Did you break something? What happened? God Harry, you’re such a clutz!” 

 

Louis sprinted down the stairs and plopped himself on top of Harry’s stomach, “You are so clumsy! Throwing yourself down the stairs like a maniac!”

 

“I will kick you in the head young man.” Harry deadpanned, throwing Louis off his chest and dusted himself off as he stood. So Louis ran away screaming, taking Evan with him.

 

Harry found him thirty minutes later playing in the February snow with the tiny boy, both of them wrapped up tight in snow coats. And maybe he watched them for a while before calling the two inside for dinner, kissing Louis on the head and taking him in his arms for a little longer than necessary.

 

“You okay?” Louis asked as he led the way into the kitchen, sitting down at the long wooden table and pulling out the chair next to him for Harry.

 

“Just…” Harry sighed, sitting down and kissing Louis’ cheek. “Love you, is all. Lots.”

 

The older one of the two smiled softly, mumbling a “Love you too Haz,” before kissing him on the lips through his smile.

 

**

 

“You are everything to me, you’re the sun on a rainy day which sounds cliché but when it’s muggy and there is nothing to do but stay and bed and watch films, you make that sound like the greatest day. You make those my favorite days because you’re there and you’re so bright and lovely-“

 

“Where are you going with this you cheese head?” Louis asked, brow furrowing as Harry ranted on. They were down by the old lake outside Harry’s home, and he could just barely see his mom and Gemma looking out of the top story window with their hands cupped around the glass.

 

“Just- let me do this?” He took one hand of Louis’ in his before taking a deep breath and continuing. “I want you to know what you mean to me, now. You’re so good to me, even on the days when you’re three years old instead of twenty-three and you make me dress and bathe you and do everything for you –I love those days. I love taking care of you and being what you fall back on during bad times and being the one you come screaming and dancing with for the good ones too. I love being there for you, but I want you to know that you’re my rock too.

 

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted and more, when my mom said you’d be the one to slap sense into me or go with me when I’m feeling spontaneous. That was everything because, you do that; you’ve _done_ that. You’ve gone above and beyond for me. You blow dry my hair because I don’t know how and you know just how I like my tea and you learned how to cook eggs and bacon so you could make it for me when I’m sick or sad. You know that when I’m sad I want to watch The Office and you know that when I’m home sick I want to watch Marley and Me and you know that when I’m happy I want to watch Toy Story and when I’m sick I want to watch Just Go With it.

 

“No one knows those things, no has bothered to do those things for me and you’re so so important to me Lou. You don’t make fun of me when I am embarrassed- well that depends really,” They both laughed, Louis looking at his shoes as he shuffled them around. Harry tilted his head back up with his finger, “But I want to do things spontaneously with you for the rest of my life. I want to raise children with you and play with toddlers with you and cry when our teenager daughter tells me she hates me for the first time and I want everything with you. The good _and_ the bad things.”

 

He reached into his back pocket and took out the small black box, he rubbed a thumb over Louis’ left hand that was squeezing his before kneeling down onto his right knee. “So I wanted to ask you if you would. If you would do the good and bad things with me, forever? Will you marry me, Lou?”

 

Louis had his free hand raised to his mouth as Harry opened the box slowly, offering the ring to Louis. It was a simple silver ring with thirty diamonds embedded into it. The original ring let the tip of each diamond show through the back but Harry had it covered with more silver so he could have the words, “Everything’s the good with you” engraved.

 

“Oh my god Harry, it’s beautiful. Yes, yeah- yeah I will Haz, yes! God!” Louis nodded profusely, offering his left hand to Harry who sat their dumfounded.

 

“Yes?”

 

Louis laughed, tears building up in his eyes, “Yes, god did you think I’d ever really say no? Of course!” So Harry slipped the ring on, where it fit snuggly on Louis’ finger. 

 

Louis looked down at the ring sitting prettily on his tiny finger, “It’s so beautiful Hazza… these aren’t real are they?” 

 

Harry chuckled before standing up slowly, “of course they are LouLou.”

 

Louis gawked at him, “Harry that must’ve cost you a fortune!” But Harry just shrugged and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

 

“You deserve everything, babe.” Louis squeezed his arms tight around Harry’s shoulders, burying his face into Harry’s neck. 

 

“This is so ungentlemanly of you Haz. Haven’t even met my mum and you’ve already proposed.” 

 

Harry’s body shook with laughter as he rocked them back and forth, “Yes well you threw me down a flight of stairs yesterday so I think we’re even.”

 

**

 

“We took pictures on your nice camera!” Gemma told them excitedly an hour later when they finally came back inside because, ‘I love you and I’m so fucking happy right now Haz, but honestly I’m freezing my tits off.’ 

 

“Wow thanks Gemz, for watching such a private moment and taking pictures; ever so thoughtful,” Harry deadpanned and snatched the expensive Canon from her fingers.

 

She nodded, herding them into the living room where Niall sat with a sleeping Evan in his lap. Seconds later Anne came in with steaming cups of tea for them both, which Louis took gratefully while Harry just rolled his eyes.

 

When he looked through the pictures yeah he was grateful then that his mum and sister were nosy pricks. Until he got to the last picture taken before all of Gemma’s shots; a very high quality snap of Louis laid out on his twin bed, arms by his head and cock flushed a crimson red on his stomach, both legs spread incredulously. He was giving the camera a completely sinful look, the picture making both boys blush bright red and quickly turn off the camera from prying eyes.

 

“You didn’t um –look at any of the other pictures on the camera did you?” Harry asked, Gemma’s brows furrowing before smirking. 

 

“No Harry I didn’t see your guys’ dirty nasty pictures, I figured it’d be safer to look through any of your pictures after you gave the right away.”

 

“Oh good, yeah you probably don’t want to see any of my other pictures.” Harry mumbled, shoving the camera into Louis’ hands and taking his cup of tea into his own.

 

“So I want to see the band.” Anne said, trying to peek at Louis’ finger.

 

“Please, Harry is an absolute tit, it’s beyond a band!” Louis exclaimed, shoving his hand into Anne’s own. Her eyes opened comically as she studied the ring, Gemma and Niall crowding behind her to get a good look.

 

“Wow, Harry you did a good job –this is… it’s _beautiful_.” Gemma said quietly, twisting the ring about, looking at all the diamonds.

 

“How on earth did you afford this Harold?! This is insane, man!” Niall exclaimed, as he turned Louis’ hand to see if the ring was fake by changing the light source.

 

“Hush that’s rude,” Harry answered, rubbing along Louis’ thigh before taking Louis’ hand back and into his own and tugged the ring off. “I didn’t um –get a chance to show you this part. But um.”

 

He flipped the ring over and tilted it for Louis to read the engravement, Louis' brow furrowed before he smiled softly, turning to Harry and taking his face in his hands, kissing him lightly. “The bad, too?" He murmured, kissing Harry again when he said, “All perfect.”

 

Louis shook his head as he looked at Harry’s blushing face, “God what did I do to get you? I’m a real shit, honestly yet here I am with the perfect boy. Getting married,” He buried his face in his hands, rubbing at his harshly and smiling like a goon. “God, we’re getting married Hazza.”

 

Harry brushed Louis’ fringe away and kissed him softly, nosing at his cheek. “Yeah, love.”

 

He wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder, the smaller boy scooting closer and handing the ring to Anne who had silently raised her hand to see it. “Oh that’s sweet, um.” Louis chuckled, “It had to do with what he said when he proposed.” They all nodded in understanding, the smaller boy turning to Harry, “I can’t wait till she tells you she hates you too cupcake.”

 

Harry smiled, and he didn’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly like kudos and comments!!
> 
> this is the ring Harry used, but the back where the diamonds poke through were covered in silver with the words "everything's the good with you" engraved.
> 
> http://hudsongroveandco.com/washington/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/Traditions-Diamond-Eternity-Band-300x193.jpeg
> 
> also come say hi on tumblr! hurreh.tumblr.com


End file.
